The Unwanted
by Austlly007
Summary: the year is 1939 during the Holocaust .. Peeta Mellark is a Jew hiding.. join him as he experiences the hardships and even meets a girl.. will his life get any better? or will he die trying? read and find out! first story to my series! stay tuned! please read and review! sorry for mix up! please red this one!


hey fanfictioners! sorry for the mix up.. APUFAN007 did not write this story I did.. I just forgot and accidently but APUFAN's name... very sorry! anyway this my first story of my series the unwanted.. hope you like it! please read and review! and disregard other unwanted story! sorry for any mistakes! -Author

* * *

The Unwanted

By: AUSTLLY007

It was 1939 when Adolf Hitler invade my home town and almost immediately began the horrible events I saw with my own eyes, things I wished weren't true… Poland was never the same after what happen.. My name is Peeta Mellark and this my story of the holocaust.. I was only 13 years old when the war first started.. they made it seem like it was nothing but slowly it became something.. they first made us put the star of David on our IDs then, made us live in a small ally town.. and also made us put stars on all of our clothes.. The first steps that the Nazis took against the Jews was to isolate them from the rest of German society. We were banned from schools and universities and prohibited from practicing certain professions and confined to living in certain areas. My papa owned a small bakery in the ally where we would bake and try to live.. I remember the day it all start to make sense that the people there didn't like us, my mama had a feeling that something was going to happen to Jews like us, so she had a secret plan to send me away so I wouldn't get mixed up in the mess.. but sadly my mama was killed.. I was right there when it happened, I ran away but my papa found me and took me home..

then things started to heat up, and we were sent to concentration camps and they separated me and my papa, I met a boy who said that what they do here is: the parents work until they can't anymore and the kids get experimented on.. I was so shaken by the words the boy said to me.. I never got to see my papa again.. in fact a man came with a piece of paper and said to read it then burn it.. and that's what I did.. the instructions on the note was to find a way to escape.. I was experimented on and I got all these weird deceases, I thought it was over for me when the boy I met help me escape he died in the process.. I snuck on a train to escape.. the first thing I had to do was get rid of everything that had the star of David on it.. the train went to the town of Holland.. I got off and went to hide somewhere but first I had to find clothes.. I stole bleach from someone's house and bleached my hair blond so that no one could tell I was Jewish.. I lived alone for a long time.. I became very sick, I tried to get pass all the pain but it was too strong, I was able to come out of my hiding place, but when I got out my head was fuzzy and hurt really bad.. my arms and legs felt numb and stinging with pain, I was at the end of my rope, then everything started to get blurry before I knew it everything went black… while I was passed out, a kind man came and took me to his house.. the man cared for me, he saw the scars on my arms, hands & legs. When I awoke he asked where I got the scars from and where I live but I didn't say anything in fact I was to frighten to speak.. come on speak up, if you are mute do you know sign? He asked.. I nodded No.. it's alright I won't hurt you just tell me your name and where you came from, my name is Haymitch and wife's name is Effie we are Netherlands he says.. I didn't say a word I was still too sick and weak to answer.. so the man thought I was a mute, I wanted to keep it that way, mostly because my English isn't so good.. I only spoke Hebrew, Russian & German.. my Nana taught me to speak Hebrew and my mama taught me to speak German just in case something would happen and I needed to speak German.. my papa taught me little English but I mostly only spoke Russian.. I stayed with the man and his wife for 6 months..

One day two Nazi Soldiers came asking if the man and his wife saw or are Jewish.. I quickly ran and found somewhere to hide.. after the man talked to the soldiers and they left.. he came and found me.. why are you hiding? Haymitch asked.. I- -.. is all I could say.. I was too nervous and scared to talk.. Effie! Haymitch yelled.. Effie came and sat next to Haymitch.. they pulled me out of my hiding place and sat me on the bed.. So why were you hiding? Effie asks.. I tried to remember how to speak English.. b-because I-I'm Jewish I say.. Jewish? What is your name? Haymitch asks.. m-my name i-is Peeta I say.. my English is so rusty.. Peeta, I've never heard of it? Is it Spanish? Effie asks.. Nyet I say.. what did he just say? She asks.. I don't know, what did you say? Haymitch asks.. I-I'ts No in R-Russian I say… so your Russian? What is your last name? Effie asks.. M-Mellark I say.. still unsure what to expect.. he's right, he is Jewish Haymitch says..

Jewish? This boy doesn't look anything like a Jew, Effie says.. I know but his name means an Israel bread and his last name is Russian.. he's a Russian Jew Haymitch says.. you know what would happen if we were hiding with a Jew?! We would die! We have to report him to the soldiers! Effie says.. Nyet! pozhaluysta, ne nado! I say.. they both look at me confused.. I-I said please don't, I-I escaped t-they're prison-n camps and-d I don't w-want to go back I say.. my English is very slurring.. camps? What camps? All they do with the Jews is send on trains to a another place Effie says.. t-that's what I t-thought b-but they don't, they s-send us to camps and t-torture us I say.. what?! They shouldn't do that, they can't! Haymitch says.. t-they are, m-my papa died in the camps, I say… so where do you live? Haymitch asks.. in P-Poland, b-but I can't go back I say.. where's your mother? Effie asks.. mother, that words echoes in my head.. (FLASHBACK) Peeta, you need to help your papa when we get home mama says in Russian.. dah mama (Yes mom) I say.. you over there! The Nazi soldiers say in German.. us? My mom says in Russian.. Sie sind ein Jude? The soldier says.. (means are you a Jew?..) dah (Yes) mama says… you are not allowed out of your place without paper work the soldier says in German.. sorry we forgot, mama says in Russian.. the soldier grabs mama and shoots her.. Nyet! (No) I yell as I run to mama.. (FLASH TO PRESENT)

Peeta? Effie says.. I snap out of it.. Chto? (What?) I ask.. can you speak English? We don't know Russian Haymitch says.. Izvini I say.. they look at me confused.. it means sorry I say.. okay, so where's your mom? Or whatever you call her Effie says.. s-she's gone too, t-they shot her right in front of me I say.. wow, this kid has it hard, I'm glad I found you, you could have died out there Haymitch says.. how old are you? Effie asks.. T-Thirteen I say.. Later Haymitch takes me to a shelf.. chto eto? I ask.. huh? Haymitch says.. I-I said what's this? I say.. it's a shelf but behind it is an attic Haymitch says pulling out the shelf.. tpru I say.. which means whoa.. you can stay in here.. we will bring you food and water, you can only come out to use the bathroom okay? Haymitch says.. Da, ser I say.. he looks at me confused.. it means yes sir I say then I climb into the hole, the hole leads to stairs then I walk up the stairs and see a little room with a bed and a desk.. I lie on the bed and try to rest..

I stay with them for another 6 months, my hair goes back to brown so I walk to the laundry room on my way to the bathroom and grab the bleach and bleach my hair again.. I don't want them to ever see my real hair… one year later, it's now June, and I have stay with Haymitch and Effie for a full year, I am now 15 and the war is still going on, oh how I wish this would stop, but things outside are getting worse. Soldiers are coming in people's house's looking for Jews like me.. one day Haymtch gets a visit from his granddaughters, they end up staying for a long time.. one evening I was on my way to the bathroom when I bumped into one of Haymitch's granddaughters..

she screamed.. I didn't have enough time to speak English so I spoke Russian.. she looked at me weird & went to the stairs where Haymitch and Effie were standing.. who is he? The girl said.. he's a visitor, just passing through Haymtich says.. what's wrong Katniss?! A little girl says from behind me.. I turn and see her.. who are you? she asks.. I turn to Haymitch to answer for me.. he's a visitor, just passing through Effie says.. oh, Hi I'm Primrose the little girl says.. I don't what to say to her so I walk over to Haymitch.. Mogu ya pogovorit' s vami ? (may I have a word with you?) I ask.. huh? the girl next to Haymitch says.. um, I don't know what you just said but come with me Haymtich says.. we walk to his room.. What are you doing?! You were supposed to use the bathroom and leave! Haymitch says.. eto to, chto ya delayu ! no kogda ya otkryldver' v vannuyu , ona byla tut zhe! (I did, but when I went to open the door she was right there) I say.. what?! You need to speak English! I can't understand what you are saying Haymitch says.. YA ne mogu! YA znayu tol'ko nemnogo! I say.. huh? What? Haymitch says.. I-I said I c-can't, I-I only k-know a l-little bit I say.. well try your best, I'll try help you. do you know how to read? He asks.. Da, tol'ko v russkom yazyke i ivrite (yes, but only in Russian & Hebrew) I say..

so yes or no? but say it in English please Haymitch says.. N-No, o-only in R-Russian a-and H-Hebrew I say.. then we have a problem here, how about writing? Can you write? He asks.. but just as I am about to answer he cuts me off.. only in Russian and Hebrew got it he says.. we walk back to the attic and he close the hidden door then the shelf wall.. I don't see anyone for a while Effie comes and gives me food and water.. I take my Russian Bible and read it.. it's the only I have from home. I miss home very much, I miss my mama and papa even more.. (FLASHBACK) here Peeta, Happy Birthday! Mama says in Russian handing me a present.. spasibo mama! (means thank you mom) I say opening the present.. etoBibliya! spasibo mama! (means it's a Bible, thank you mama) I say hugging my mama.. (FLASH TO PRESENT) if only I could see my mama and papa again, I miss them so much.. I open my Bible and read the note mama left me.. "Dorogoy moy Peeta , ya znayu, ty davno khotelBiblii na nekotoroye vremya, tak vot ona . dazhe yesli eto nebol'shoy, vy vse yeshche mozhete podelit'sya s nim Iisus." "YA tebya ochen' lyublyu!" "schastlivyye 13 den' rozhdeniya!" "s lyubov'yu s tvoyey mama".. **(means my dear Peeta, I know you have been wanting a Bible for a while so I got you this, even if it's small you can still share the love of Jesus with everyone. Love you very much, happy 13****th**** birthday with love from your mom) **those were my only words I had from my mama.. I wish I could tell her I love her too.. I close the Bible and lie down.. days pass and I am getting kind of bored in here..

I open my Bible and read my mama's favorite passage.. Ioanna 3:16 Ibo tak vozlyubil Bog mir, kotoryy on otdal Svoyego yedinorodnogo Syna, i vsyakiy veruyushchiy v Nego , ne pogib, no imel zhizn' vechnuyu (means John 3:16. For God so loved the world that he gave his only begotten son, that whoever believes in him should not perish but have everlasting life) I read.. I hear the door open and instead of Effie or Haymitch it's the girl I bumped into.. Hi, I uh came to give you this She says.. uh, I didn't exactly know what to say to her.. uh spasibo (thank you) I say.. she gives me a weird look then heads for the door.. zhdat'! Kak tebya zovut ? I ask.. what? I don't know what you just said she says.. I-I said what's your name? I say.. I feel like an idiot right now.. you speak English, my name is Katniss, what's yours? She asks.. I don't want to tell her so I just stay quiet.. oh well then whatever your name is see you later Katniss says leaving.. she's pretty I haven't seen anyone that pretty in a long time.. The next day is the same, Effie brings food and water for me.. I wonder when this war will ever end.. I also wondered why the German and other people around us didn't like us.. it's like we're unwanted.. Being a Jew is hard when everyone seems to hate you, at lease I know Jesus likes me.. too him we are his chosen People but to others we're the unwanted…

TO BE CONTINUED….

STAY TUNE FOR MORE! COMING NEXT WEEK I HOPE!


End file.
